


Knowing Better

by novocainlullaby



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head is cluttered. He wants many things, but he knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Better

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble idea sparked from my friend Denice.

There were a lot of things Clint knew. Including that no one was there as a comfort. The most 'comfort' he'd get would be getting fucked into a mattress by Natasha, but she was on a mission. He couldn't even spar with her. 

He flipped the shower switch on and got it at a neutral temperature before sliding in, leaning against the freezing cold wall, shuddering a bit at the sensation. He let his eyes slip shut as the water just ran down his torso, dripped down his legs, going straight back to the drain. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate his flooded head, turning his head into the crook of the shower corner in frustration. 

He tried to relish in the feeling of how cold the wall was now, but either his head was too hot to from thinking too much, or the water temperature had warmed it. Either way, his forehead wasn't feeling much better. He barely even noticed her join him until the heel of her foot accidentally nudged his. 

Including the things Clint knew, he knew there couldn't be any intimacy. So he didn't. He didn't bring that into anything. He didn't cradle her from behind in the shower. He didn't kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was. 

He was smarter than that. 

So they stood in silence while they showered, just sort of glancing to each other from time to time before he watched the red locks of her hair slip out of the shower, and though it was quiet before, it was quieter without her presence. 

He knew better than to join her.


End file.
